Learning to Breathe
by nothingbutyou
Summary: Fate works in mysterious ways………Lady Tohru Honda lives in a small household with her guardian Shigure Sohma. But when she meets two mysterious boys who also carry the name of Sohma, the life she knows and the people she love all change drastically. AU


**A/N: I've had a lot of crazy ideas for stories—most of them never make it past the first chapter. But this……**

**I'm not really sure where I'm going to go with this story. I'm not even quite sure of the pairing right now, actually. But I think that, with a lot of researching and editing, this story could be good. I hope that you think so too.**

**This is a Fruits Basket story and the setting is in, of all places, England. Why the hell Tohru and her friends are there to begin with, we'll find out as the story progresses. I thought England would be a better setting than Japan, mostly because this story would suck if I placed it in Japan. I really don't know all that much about Japanese culture today, not to mention in the 1500's. I know much more about England during that time and I felt it would be better to place the story in a setting I knew well. If anyone wants to complain about it, that's fine by me but there is a reason behind the setting and I'm just telling you now.**

**You might notice that some of the Sohma family don't come into this story, mostly the ones that I wouldn't be able to place in that time and era such as Ayame or Momiji. They may come in later if I find a place for them, or they may not so don't get your hopes up. Also some of the characters may act a little out of character, especially Haru who tends to be more of a smart ass than he is in the Manga/Anime. I decided to make him that way because I felt that he needed to keep Kyo in line, at least until Yuki got there :D**

**Some might also wonder why Yuki doesn't take the main role instead of Haru and for the sake of time and space I'll answer simply; before Tohru they hated each other. They haven't met Tohru yet, they still hate each other, so Haru worked out better.**

**Jesus this is a long Author's note! Now what else……**

**This story was inspired by a song called Learning to Breathe by a band called Switchfoot. These are the lyrics:**

_Hello, good morning, how you do?  
What makes your rising sun so new?  
I could use a fresh beginning too  
All of my regrets are nothing new  
So this is the way that I say I need You  
This is the way that I'm_

Learning to breathe  
I'm learning to crawl  
I'm finding that You and You alone can break my fall  
I'm living again, awake and alive  
I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies

Hello, good morning, how you been?  
Yesterday left my head kicked in  
I never, never thought that  
I would fall like that  
Never knew that I could hurt this bad

_Chorus_

So this is the way I say I need You  
This is the way that I say I love You  
This is the way that I say I'm Yours  
This is the way, this is the way

_Chorus_

**Please have a great time reading this first chapter, and a review or two would be nice (hint, hint). Thanks!**

**Summary: **Fate works in mysterious ways………Lady Tohru Honda lives in a small household with her guardian Shigure Sohma and her best friends Saki Hanajima and Arisa Uotani. But when she meets two mysterious boys who also carry the name of Sohma, the life she knows and the people she love all change drastically.

**Characters:**

**Lady Tohru Honda:** Kind, generous lady that lives with her guardian in an estate outside of Greater London. She has no parents and was orphaned at a very early age.

**Kyo Sohma:** Fiery temperamental boy who lived with his Master after his parents died. His Master also died because of the sweating sickness leaving himself and his cousin Haru to fend for themselves. They both decided to go to their older cousin Shigure for help. He's an excellent martial artist and has been learning ever since he was around seven years old.

**Hatsuharu (Haru) Sohma:** Neutral, smart ass boy who lived with his Master since his parents gave him away when he was five years old. Tends be kind generous and dependable but turns into a rude snobbish smart ass nicknamed "Black Haru" every time he snaps. He traveled with his cousin Kyo to see Shigure Sohma, another relative. He's also a good martial artist, and started around the same time as Kyo who he is currently trying to surpass.

**Shigure Sohma: **Perverted joker who always has the right humorous quips to lighten the mood and make people smack him over the head. Despite this he is very kind and took Tohru in after his best friend (her dad) died.

**Yuki Sohma:** Prince like duke who is a gentleman at the core. He has a very rocky relationship with Kyo and is friends with Haru and becomes good friends with Tohru. Excellent at Martial Arts and continues to kick Kyo's ass.

**Kisa Sohma: **15 year old girl who is shy quiet and meek. She lives with Yuki and is in love with her cousin Hiro. She becomes very close with Tohru and sees her as a sisterly figure.

**Kagura Sohma:** Determined and outspoken girl who is quite in love with Kyo. She also lives with Yuki and looks up to him immensely.

**Hiro Sohma:** A rude arrogant boy who is very much in love with his cousin Kisa. He really dislikes Tohru for having a close bond with Kisa and sees the girl as his rival for Kisa's attention.

**Arisa Uotani (Uo):** A former slave who was beaten very badly by her slave owner. She was saved who Tohru happened to see the accident and offered an enormous sum of money for the girl. She's now a maid/friend in the Sohma Manor.

**Saki Hanajima (Hana):** A strange girl who was also treated roughly by a slave driver and was saved by Tohru along with her friend Arisa Uotani. She became very close to Tohru and looks after her like a mother. She also works at the Sohma Manor with Arisa Uotani.

**Learning to Breathe**

**Chapter One**

**Meeting**

_Destiny is not a matter of chance; it is a matter of choice._

--William Jennings Bryan

**The 26th day of August**

**In the Year of Our Lord 1566**

The full moon shone down on the thickly intertwined leaves of the Lobelia Forest, illuminating every leaf and twig. Barely any noise could be heard except for the occasional gust of wind that shook the tree branches violently.

Two boys were nearing the edge of the forest, making their way to the grassland outside of it. They normally wouldn't have taken the longer, and much more dangerous, route but they needed to travel in secrecy and they were in a hurry.

The first, the older of the two, was taller with a mop of bright, carrot orange hair and catlike crimson eyes. There was a slender stream of blood running down his tanned forearm from where he had cut himself on a rather sharp branch, earlier in the journey, as well as several cuts and scratches on his hands and bare feet.

The second, younger one was a little bit shorter with white hair—even though he was only 16—and a black hairline. His eyes, like his cousin's, were narrowed but his were a deep gray outlined in black as opposed to crimson. His face was flat and without emotion; concealing the thoughts and ideas that spun in his head. There were more cuts on his pale skin than the other's, as he was constantly getting distracted and walking into thorn bushes.

As the two walked together in the moonlight, anyone could tell that they were cousins. They were built similar; lean and fit with the lithe muscles of an athlete. Their clothes were loose and roughly made of thick brown cloth, and their feet were bare.

"Are we almost there Kyo?" asked Hatsuharu Sohma, the younger of the two.

"Yes. After the forest we go half a mile through the grasslands and turn for another half mile until we see 'the big white thing in the distance' as Shigure says it. We should be there by dawn at the very least," answered Kyo Sohma, ticking off the directions on his fingers.

"Good."

The two lapsed into silence and continued to walk.

"Are we there yet?"

"No Haru."

…………………..

"How about now?"

"Shut the fuck up Haru," Kyo demanded, his voice rising.

"I was just asking a simple question Kyo-kyo," Haru pointed out mildly, his voice calm and neutral.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! SHUT UP!" Kyo yelled, raising his fist and turning towards his cousin, ready to fight him.

Haru stopped too but only stared at his cousin for a long moment. Then Kyo's temper died down and he sighed, starting to walk again.

Once again silence came between the two as they neared the end of the forest, almost able to see the grassy plain beyond that.

"Only about a mile to go I think," Kyo said, nearly sighing in relief as they left the last of the trees behind.

"Good."

The silence reared its head again and the two cousins stared vacantly at the setting sun, each wrapped up into their own thoughts.

**:Page Break:**

_Darkness._

_A little girl sleeps in her futon, her pale, innocent face aglow with the moonlight. Her hair, a rich chocolate brown, tumbles down her face, covering her soft cheek. For a moment, all is right in her world._

_Then the screams come, and the girl starts awake, her innocent azure eyes wide with anxiety and surprise. Leaping out of bed the girl runs toward the screams, heading for the kitchen. She stops when she sees the broken door and gasps in horror at the sight before her._

_A river of blood floods from the usually warm kitchen, bodies heaped upon its floor. The girl notices the cook and the two servants she played with when she was very little, as well as her governess. But the most important body lies in the middle of the floor; her father, his blank eyes staring at the ceiling above him._

_The girl holds her hand to her mouth, trying to stifle the sobs that rack her small, frail body so the live people won't hear her. Especially the slim scary man, dressed in black from head to toe. The man who holds her mother by her slender throat, slowly squeezing the life out of her._

_The man speaks his voice rough and low, like that of a wild animal, "I could save you if you wanted Kyoko Honda. You and your innocent little daughter."_

"_Leave……her……out……of……this……" the girl's mother, Kyoko, gasps, pain etched on her face, "She is innocent of the…crimes……that……you……wrongfully……accuse………of myself……and my……husband. Leave……her……be. Do not destroy……her……innocence. Let……her……smile."_

_The man lets out a snarl of rage and squeezes the throat much harder. With a small gasp Kyoko's eyes went to the door, where the girl stood, before her entire body went limp. The man drops her on the floor, to rest beside her dead husband._

"_Find the girl," he orders of the two minions that stand near him, "She must be here somewhere."_

_The girl, realizing her danger, quickly takes off running, her bare feet barely making a sound on the wooden floors of what used to be her home. She runs all the way to the nearest house, a half mile away, never looking back. She runs to the door of her father's best friend's house and knocks wildly on the door, hoping he is still awake._

"_Sohma-san," she gasps as soon as the aged butler appeared at the door, "Please bring me to Sohma-san."_

_The butler stares at the girl for a moment before recognizing her and allowing her inside. Then he gestures for the girl to follow him quickly as he makes his way into the parlor. The girl gasps with relief as soon as she sees the familiar shaggy black hair, and warm brown eyes._

_Shigure Sohma-san stands up quickly, his eyes now showing concern, "Why Tohru-kun! What's happened to you? Where is your father?"_

_The girl feels tears rise in her eyes as she hears the word "father" and she jumps into Shigure's arms._

_"They've gone Shigure-chan! A man in black took them from me!"_

_She doesn't notice Shigure's glance at the butler, and his subtle gesture to go for help as he sooths the grieving girl, "Gone you say? Where have they gone Tohru?"_

_"I don't know! They've……There was so much blood Shigure……"_

_Without another word the girl buries her head in Shigure's chest, sobbing as if her heart had broken. Which, of course, it had._

Lady Tohru Honda woke up with a start, flying upwards into a sitting position, panting. Her entire body was covered with sweat and she could taste salt on her lips. Tohru glanced out the window, relieved to see it was almost dawn, and slipped out of her bed shakily.

It has been seven years since the incident that she relived in her dream. After Shigure called the police and had them look over it he took Tohru under his wing, allowing her to live with him. However, two years after she had moved in another murder happened, near where Shigure lived. The survivors said it was a man dressed in black who spoke in the wild voice of an animal on the prowl.

Tohru had realized some similarities between this murderer and that of her parent's, and was not surprised when Shigure suggested a move. She had agreed only because it would keep Shigure safe from harm, at least for a little while. He shouldn't be hurt just for helping her in her time of need!

They had moved to England, the same country where some of Shigure's family lived, and had bought a large manor that was equipped with fifteen rooms, a dining hall, and a large kitchen. The entire manor was surrounded by vast grassland and a nearby forest.

Tohru had only allowed Shigure to get two servants; Saki Hanajima and Arisa Uotani who both lived in one of the upper rooms instead of the unused servant's quarters. They had both been badly mistreated by slave runners and Tohru had jumped in and bought them as soon as she saw a whip come down on Uo-chan's head. The manor didn't usually have visitors, although Shigure's nephew, Yuki Sohma was coming to visit in a week and was bringing Shigure's nieces Kisa and Kagura Sohma as well.

Tohru tiptoed to her closet, trying not to wake Hana-chan who slept in the room next hers. She pulled out a simple corset; the only one she could go up on her own, and a woolen sky blue petticoat and overskirt as well as a matching bodice. The sleeves of her bodice fell loosely to her fingertips, and widened in a trumpet sleeve fashion, rarely seen in this day in age. Along with that she grabbed her sleeveless midnight blue dressing robe and whose ends fell to her feet. Tohru tied it tightly around her slim waist before slipping into thigh high pig skin riding boots. Tohru had always been horrible at doing her hair in anything more complicated than a braid so Hana had often done her hair for her. But, for now, she just left the long chocolate locks down and hoped they wouldn't get too tangled.

She always liked to go riding early in the morning, when the dew of nighttime still hung on the flowers in the garden and the grass of the Flatlands. Then the sun would come up and the entire world would fill with color and life. It was such a beautiful sight that Tohru would always try to wake up as early as possible to ride Larina, her horse, a little ways away to watch it all happen.

Tohru crept towards the door of the house, trying not to wake Shigure, Uo, or Hana who were all still asleep. She sighed with relief as she neared the door, as she wasn't very good at being quiet seeing as she was so clumsy. Tohru opened the door was surprised to see two young men standing on the other side, one's hand raised as if to knock.

"Eh……" she said uncertainly, "Hello?"

The two young men looked at each other for a moment before the one with a mop of bright carrot orange hair and catlike crimson eyes asked, "Is this Shigure Sohma's manor?"

"Why yes……but who are you? Why to you want to see Shigure?" Tohru asked, feeling very confused.

"My name is Hatsuharu Sohma," answered the other of the pair, the one with white hair and a black hairline and gray eyes outlined in black. His tone was neutral, just as his face was, expressing no emotion, "This is my cousin, Kyo Sohma. We're here to see Shigure on family business. Who are you?"

"Lady Tohru Honda," Tohru answered, dropping into a quick curtsey out of habit, still reeling in shock that she was meeting some of Shigure's relatives. "Shigure-chan is sleeping right now, and he won't want to be woken for at least another hour. If you want to wait……"

"Damn it no!" yelled the one called Kyo impatiently, "We want to talk to him _now_. Let me in!"

Tohru watched helplessly as Kyo pushed her aside and started up the stairs.

"Kyo!" his cousin yelled, annoyance showing through his neutral mask, "That was rude! Come back here and apologize to Honda-dono!"

"Shigure! Wake up you lazy ass!" Tohru could hear Kyo yelling and sighed. Hatsuharu heard the soft sound, and turned to study Tohru without any hesitation or embarrassment.

"What's a nice girl like you hanging around with Shigure for?" he said bluntly.

Tohru felt her mouth drop open in a surprised 'o' and a blush stained her porcelain cheeks, "Shigure took me in after...my family died. He was my father's best friend."

Haru examined her for a long moment before nodding. He turned to the stairway and started up them, taking two at a time.

"Wait!" Tohru called and ran after him.

She hurried, but unfortunately Hatsuharu was much faster than her, with much longer legs, and she lost sight of him quickly. Luckily she knew a shortcut to Shigure's room and quickly dashed inside to find Kyo shaking her guardian rather violently.

"SHIGURE DAMNIT! WE COME MILES TO SEE YOU AND YOUR LAZY ASS IS STILL BED! WAKE UP!"

"Kyo-san………" Tohru murmured, creeping to his side apprehensively, "I don't think that's a good thing to do. Uo-chan always ends up—" she was cut off by a horrified (manly) shriek of horror as Kyo found himself pulled into Shigure's arms. "In Shigure-chan's bed," Tohru finished lamely, her eyes wide at the sight of the two relatives.

"GET OFF OF ME BAKA!" Kyo yelled, pushing Shigure away from him.

"Why Kyo-kyo," Hatsuharu's voice drifted over from the doorway, "I never knew you and Shigure were having an affair. Why didn't you tell me?"

"SHUT THE HELL UP HARU!" Kyo yelled, and Tohru glanced anxiously at the door, wondering if Hana and Uo were still sleeping amid Kyo's shouts.

"Um……Kyo-san?" she asked again, softer this time, "If you could please lower your voice? We have other people sleeping here, and Hana-chan and Uo-chan really need their rest today……"

"Why the hell should I take orders from y—"

"Because she asked you politely and nicely and you should respect a lady's wishes orange top," said another voice at the door and Tohru turned in horror to see Uo standing there, her blonde hair in a disarray and her gown thrown on hastily.

Tohru moved to her side and began to apologize for wakening her. Uo waved it off, her eyes fully focused on the man in front of her, "Apologize to Tohru-chan orange top. Now!"

Kyo glared up at her, his intimidating glare lessened by the fact that he was still caught in Shigure's embrace, "Why should I woman?"

Tohru looked anxiously between her best friend and the new visitor wondering how on earth all of this could be happening so early in the morning. Then a light shiver passed down her shoulder blades and she turned to see Hana in the doorway, dressed in all black as usual with a heavy plait running down her back to her waist. She looked the opposite of Uo in every way from personality to looks.

"Tohru-chan are these people bothering you?" she asked in a flat tone, not unlike that of Haru's, "It would be no problem for me to get rid of them……" her violet eyes flashed at Kyo and anger tinted them slightly, "Especially since foul mouthed one insists on being rude and uncouth to my sweet Tohru-chan."

"I—what! You don't even know me! How the hell would you know if I was being rude or not!" Kyo stuttered, unnerved by the girl's eyes.

"Because I could hear your yelling in my room. Apologize."

"My, my so many people in my bedroom. And at this hour too……" Shigure suddenly seemed to become aware of the chaos around him, sitting up in his bed with a curious expression on his face, "Kyo, Haru? What in the lord's name are you doing here now? And why are you three in my room?" he added in, pointing at Tohru, Hana, and Uo. Then he smiled roguishly, as if an idea had hit him, "Ah! I see now……you all realized that you were madly in love with me is that it? I'm so flattered! Jump right in!" He added, pointing at his bed with a wide grin. Kyo climbed out with relief at being set free and went to stand next to Hatsuharu.

Tohru flushed heavily, shaking her head and thrust her arms wildly in front of her as an answer. Uo, angrier that Shigure had made Tohru flustered than anything, hit him on the side of the head hard, sending him flying off of it.

"Baka," she muttered, "Who would be in love with someone who has such a dirty mind?"

"Would anyone like some tea?" Tohru suggested faintly, still confused by all the events that were happening, "Maybe Kyo-san and Hatsuharu-san could discuss whatever they needed to talk about with Shigure-chan in the parlor?"

The three cousins exchanged a look and Shigure, who was raising himself off the floor with caution, answered, "That would be lovely Tohru. Let me get dressed and I'll head on down. Behave yourselves boys. No destroying my house now," he added in to Haru and Kyo, shoving them out of the door. Then he turned to Uo, Hana, and Tohru and offered his arm to escort them.

"I can walk myself Shigure-kun," Uo said, stomping out of the door. Tohru smiled and shook her head, following her friend and Hana sighed as Shigure used his puppy dog eyes on her. He knew very well that she couldn't say no to those eyes.

"Very well, just this once," she said and allowed her to take her arm and formally escort her to the door.

**:Page Break:**

Shigure nodded gravely, "So Kazuma is dead is he?" he bowed his head for a moment, remembering his relative and friend. Then he looked up at the two sitting in front of him, "That explains a lot. But why come to me? The Main Sohma Manor is much closer to where Kazuma lived, so it would've been easier for you to go there."

Kyo shifted uncomfortably as Haru explained, "Shisho asked us to come here a few days before he started to waste away from the sickness. He said that it would be stifling and unbearable if we went to the Main Manor, so we decided to fulfill his last wishes. Plus we both didn't really want to go back there again."

"If you wanna send us away, just say the word Shigure. It's not like we need any help from _you_," Kyo said, leaning back in his chair.

Shigure hid a smile and answered calmly, "Well even if you don't need my help Kyo you've arrived on my doorstep and I can't simply send you away. You both can stay here as long as you want, so long as you don't disturb Tohru, Saki, or Arisa."

"Yeah, I've been wondering Shigure," Kyo started, "How come you're living with a girl? She's too young to be your wife……" a disgusted look crossed over his face, "Right? So how come she's staying with you?"

Shigure leaned back and bowed his head, completely serious and sad, "Her father was my best friend so I naturally came to love Tohru as if she were my own daughter. Her mother, Kyoko, and I were very close as well and they all lived happily together for around seven years. But one night little Tohru was on my doorstep banging on my door and asking for me. It was very late but I had stayed up finishing a new scroll so I was already awake when the butler came for me. She was crying and sad and had said something about her parents going away, a man in black taking them from her."

"The next day when the police examined the area they found everyone in the Honda House murdered and the lord and lady in the thick of it all. Kyoko had been strangled to death, and Katsuya had been slashed through with a sword. Since she had no other family living in the country I extended a offer to her, letting her stay in my house for as long as she wished."

Kyo and Haru both gave their older cousin a look and Shigure held up his hands, pleading innocence, "I didn't violate the girl! She's as innocent as the day she was born!"

"So you say….." they both muttered darkly.

"Did they ever find out who killed her parents then?" Kyo asked, obviously interested, which was very unusual for him.

Shigure examined his cousin before answering, "No. The man is still at large, still hiding. The only time we heard of him again was eight years ago when he murdered another whole Manor near my house. The description fit Tohru's memories and I started to fear for her life and mine. I suggested we leave Japan and head to England near where a family of mine lived. She agreed so we've lived here ever since."

"And the two other girls?" Haru asked.

"Their names are Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima. They were both badly beaten by their slave owners as Tohru and I passed on our way to a carriage. She bought them on the spot, to put them out of their misery. Tohru invited them to be servants in our Manor, and promised them pay and free days so that they would come and she could look after them. Ever since then they've all become rather close and Tohru treats them more as her friends than her servants. Actually she does most of the housework," Shigure added with an amused smile, "Tohru-kun says she enjoys it very much and that she has capable hands so why can't she do it?"

"Isn't it unladylike to do that sort of thing? Where'd she learn to do it anyhow?" Kyo asked.

"Her mother taught her," Shigure answered, decidedly ignoring the first question, "Kyoko was very stubborn in her beliefs and she decided that she didn't want to have servants doing all her work for her. She worked alongside them and brought up Tohru to do the same. Everyone loved them very much."

Just then the subject of the cousin's discussion popped her head in, smiling, and entered the room. In her hands a small tea tray sat along with a pot and a few cups. She poured tea for all three men and for herself as well before sitting down easily in a chair.

"Are Kyo-san and Hatsuharu-san going to be staying with us Shigure-chan?" she asked her guardian quietly, looking over at the two boys.

"For the time being, yes Tohru. If you could ask Arisa and Saki to prepare two of the rooms that would be excellent."

Tohru waved her hands frantically, "Oh no, they don't have to do that! I'll do it myself! If you'll all excuse me!" and with that she dashed away, skirts flying in her mad race to the stairs.

"Well isn't she……interesting," Haru said passively, examining the girl as she struggled out of the room in her heavy skirts.

"There is no one like Tohru in this world," Shigure sighed, watching the girl fondly. Then he turned to Haru and Kyo who were both trying out the tea and, to their surprise, liking it very much.

"That reminds me. In a couple of days we'll be having even more guests. Yuki, Kagura, and Kisa have all decided to—" he was cut off when a teacup came flying at his head.

"What the hell do you mean Yuki and Kagura are coming here!" Kyo asked in a deadly whisper, looking furiously at Shigure.

"Ah yes, I forgot. You still don't like Yuki do you?" Shigure asked, rubbing his head.

"Forget about him! Kagura will kill me in the first hour she gets here!"

Shigure rose out of his seat, dusting himself off before answering, "Just make sure she doesn't destroy my house like last time. I had to spend so much money on all the damage!"

"WHY YOU—"

"Kyo-san?" Tohru asked tentatively from the doorway she had entered from, "Are you alright?"

"NO I'M NOT ALRIGHT!"

Tohru winced and waved her hands frantically in front of her face, "Oh no! I'm sorry for prying but I was just wondering because you look like something is wrong, and I just wanted to help and……" she bowed her head, "I'm sorry for interfering."

A hand knocked Kyo on the side of his head and he growled, turning to see Haru looking straight ahead, "Apologize baka."

"WHY THE HELL SHOULD I!"

"Because she is trying to figure out why you look like you're going to kill her guardian and you just yelled at her."

Kyo growled again, grinding his teeth together in frustration. He glanced at the doorway where Tohru was standing, her eyes wide and anxious and sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Damn it Haru," he muttered under his breath. Then, raising his breath he added, "Uh, I'm, er, sorry Honda-san. I didn't mean to yell at you like that. Shigure is just being his usual annoying self so I got angry at him. Nothing's wrong."

Tohru sighed in relief, "Good, I'm happy that there is nothing wrong. Oh! That reminds me why I came back down. I forgot to welcome you both into our home," she said with a huge smile on her face.

She had no idea that the two young men before her were thinking about how beautiful the young lady of the house looked with a smile on her face.

**:Page Break:**

A man sat in the corner of his room, nearly blending into the darkness with his black clothes and hair. His eyes were dark and brooding and every once in a while hysteric laughs of madness escaped from his lips.

"Master more people are out, searching for the Honda girl. We know for sure that she is no longer staying in Japan or in China at her last residence. A slave driver we met there said he had seen a girl who fit our description about six years ago and she had bought two slave girls off him. But we will find her soon."

The young man trembled as his master stood, expecting to be hit as he had many times before. But the smile the master gave him was much more terrifying.

"Good," the master rumbled, "Be sure that you do. That Honda girl must meet death as soon as possible."

He raised his fist into the air and a flash of lightning hit the ground with enormous power. And the master laughed and laughed his voice louder and louder with each rumble.

The storm had begun.

**A.N. Phew! Well that's the first chapter, and I hope you enjoyed it! It took me a hell of a long time to write that's for sure, especially with all the editing I had to do. Please leave a review and let me know what you think! **

_**nothingbutyou**_


End file.
